


Last Thoughts

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, they never knew what could have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car accident changes everyone in the worst way possible. For one person, it claims their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts

Cat hated going to these stupid award ceremonies, it was always a competition of who was going to walk out with the biggest and the most awards. Not to mention, since it was held in Metropolis almost every year, she had the unpleasantry of seeing Lois Lane. She really loathed these type of ceremonies.

Cat ran a hand through her hair as she typed out yet another text to her assistant. She tapped anxiously on the glass, waiting for a reply; she couldn't stand being left alone with her own thoughts. She scanned her email one last time, waiting to see if any new gossip had flown in, but if any had, Kara had taken the liberty of excluding them from her personal folder. Finally, she felt the soft vibration of a text coming through.

'Everything is going great, Miss Grant. Don't worry about it here, go get your awards.'

The text was followed by a thumbs up emoticon. Cat shook her head at the childish act, but still she smiled. She almost asked the driver to turn around, so she could go talk about nonsense with Kara. Cat needed to relax and having a drink while her assistant blabbed on about whatever had happened throughout the day, seemed to put her body and mind at ease.

Cat didn't realize that she had dropped her phone on her lap and was smiling up at the roof. She slowly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, she knew that she shouldn't be affected like that, but she couldn't help it. Kara had never seen her as someone to help her move up in the media, but more as- well she didn't know, but she liked the way the girl looked at her when everyone else had fear in their eyes.

From the corner of her eye, Cat caught a glimpse of the three dots  bouncing on her screen. She felt her heart start to race at the prospect of getting yet another text from the younger blonde. Cat was oblivious to everything around her, all she saw was that small grey box.

///

Cat searched for her phone, knowing it couldn't be too far from her. She just had to move, extend her arm, reach out into the rubble. As she tried to search for her phone, she felt a pain scorch her body. A soft whimper escaped from her lips.

Cat didn't know what had happened, but she knew that she wasn't going to arrive at the ceremony. That she was ruining a perfectly good dress, that she wouldn't be able to call up Carter to say goodnight, that her life may be over in a blink of an eye. She wasn't ready for her life to be over, she had just found a friend, a true friend; she had just got Adam back, and Carter, Carter was showing more affection now then he did in the past few years. It wasn't her time. It couldn't be her time.

Tears dripped over her fifthly, blood stained face. She couldn't hear anyone coming for her, she couldn't hear anything actually. The realization shook her to the core; she would never hear Carter call her mom again, never get to hear Kara's voice bringing her back to reality, she wouldn't know the sound of her perfect family laughing together. What if she forgot all the voices and sounds she had come to cherish and love throughout her life?

Cat's life played out before her, the rough childhood, the mocking in college, giving up Adam, doing an internship in hell, escaping and building her empire, raising Carter, striking fear into her competitors, meeting Kara, finding her own hero, and dying by the hand of accident. It seemed like a full life, but she knew there was more; that she could have more, that she could finally fill that missing piece.

The woman wrapped her arms around herself, as much as she could, and cried for what she could have had and what she was about to lose. Cat Grant had never feared death, but that was before she alone, without someone to ground her. Her superhero was in another city, she probably didn't even know what had happened, and she had no way to contact anyone. She was alone, totally and completely alone. 

 

///

 

Kara stared down at her phone, waiting for the snarky reply that she was sure to come. When there was no answer, she had started to worry. After half an hour, with no word from the woman, and then her not showing up at the ceremony, Kara panicked.

The news showed a car accident a few blocks away from the art museum where Cat was suppose to arrive. Her hands clammed up, her breathing became erratic, and there were beads of sweat on her skin; she knew the signs well, it was the beginning of a panic attack. She blindly reached for her phone, her eyes never leaving the tv screen.

"Alex, I-I need you-panic-I can't." Kara hiccuped the incomplete sentences.

She was still sitting in the same position she had been for the last twenty minutes after the call. Alex sat next to her sister and pulled her in close. The brunette had heard the news on the radio as she drove over to the apartment.

"Have they found her yet?" Kara whispered.

"No."

"I wanna help, I can't lose her."

Alex pulled the girl slightly farther into her side, "You don't have your powers, you will have to wait and fight another day."

"What if there isn't another day? What if they don't find her in time? What if she dies all alone, waiting for someone to save her? What if I never get to tell her how much she means to me?"

"You will, I know that Cat Grant is a fighter and you know that too. She won't just give up, she has her kids. She also has you."

Kara just nodded into her sister's shoulder, knowing that she was right. The Cat she knew would fight and scream and make someone find her. If only she could save her before the fight left the other woman. 

 

She never didn’t know that she was too late, that she would never be able to tell her everything she wanted to, that the empire they had both worked so hard to build was crumbling down without their leader, that a little boy was being comforted by two police officers, that the woman she loved was thinking of her and Carter in her final moments. Kara never felt a pain like the one she was feeling as the news reporter gave the final report. 

  
“Cat Grant, the CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, has perished in a wretched car accident this evening. The Daily Planet has already announced that after their tribute to the greatest woman in media, they will close down for two days to grieve over the loss. Our condolences to her son and her friends.”  

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.... 
> 
> make me write fluff i need to fluff (you can send all those fluffy headcanons/prompts [here](http://villainousunsub.tumblr.com/)


End file.
